Interest in adoption of light emitting diode technology for illumination is escalating, as light emitting diodes offer advantages over incandescent lighting and other approaches to converting electrical energy into luminous energy. Representative advantages can include longevity and efficiency. Light emitting diodes often come in compact packages that are quite different from conventional incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. Additionally, light emitting diodes typically emit light in a quite different geometry than most other conventional illumination sources.
Improved technologies for utilizing light emitting diodes to generate illumination are needed. For example, new technology is needed for configurable, adjustable, or flexible illumination patterns. Need exists for improved luminaires and light modules that can leverage the potential advantages of light emitting diodes. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems, better economics, and/or wider use of light emitting diodes.